wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Shibaan
Shibaan MacDuncan '(''deceased) was the former Obea of the MacDuncan Clan before Lael. She was the one who took Faolan, Hamish, and many other ''malcadh''s'' to die. She died by getting crushed under a boulder in an aftershock. Description Shibaan was once a beautiful tawny wolf, but now her teats have shrunk to the size of pebbles since she is unable to bare children. Family ''Many unknown ex-mates History '''Before the Books Shibaan was once a very popular wolf in the pack. She once had beautiful tawny fur and the females were jealous of her. It was one mate after another, but she failed to bear pups. After the third mate, Shibaan moved to a different pack within the same clan. She moved from pack to pack, and eventually joined the MacDuncans. She fell in love with a handsome wolf named Donegel MacDuncan, but it was hard to watch him when he already had a new mate who had given birth to five healthy pups. It was Donegel who suggested her to Duncan MacDuncan and then he accepted the offer and gave Shibaan the job as the Obea once it was clear that she was barren, or unable to have pups. Soon her teats become to shrank to the size of tiny pebbles. As Obea, wolf mothers and pregnant she-wolves fear her, believing that she can cause a malcadh to form in their womb. Father wolves ignore her, and seem to see right through her. 'Lone Wolf' Shibaan was the former Obea of the MacDuncan Clan. She was suited to be an Obea because she'd always find the [[By-lang|hiding she-wolves with malcadh pups]]. A she-wolf called Morag has gone by-lang with her third litter. Determined to keep her unborn pups safe, she had left many tricks that no ordinary wolf would find, such as urinating in only ice-free parts of the river. She giv es birth to three pups; two tawny females and a silver male. However, the silver pup was unfortunately born with a splayed paw. After a few days or so, Shibaan finds Morag and her pups. She takes the silver pup to an icy riverbank. Shibaan and Morag then each carry the remaining pups to the clan, where the silver pup's birth is announced. Morag and her mate, Kinnaird, are then banished from the clan. Later in the novel, she is seen taking a pup with half its paw to a tummfraw. However, an aftershock causes a boulder to roll down, crushing her. As her soul leaves her body, for once in her life she finally grieves for all the pups she abondoned imagines herself racing to rescue the pup, and then a dozen or more of the malcadh pups she abandoned come to greet her in the Cave of Souls. 'Shadow Wolf' After her death, a pale she-wolf named Lael takes Shibaan's place as Obea. She is a minor in Shadow Wolf, as Faolan sees her with the pup that is soon to be murdered by Heep. Category:Females Category:Obeas Category:Lone Wolf Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wolves Category:MacDuncan Wolves Category:Star Wolf Category:Non-ranked Wolf Category:Wolves of the Beyond Category:Stub Articles